This invention relates, generally, to agricultural apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for treating plants such, for example, as spraying weeds with an herbicide.
A serious problem in raising row crops, i.e., crops grown in row configuration, such as cotton, corn, etc., has been the growth of weeds in the same rows in which the crops are being grown. Whereas undesirable grass or weeds growing between the crop rows may be quickly pulled by a cultivator, weeds in or closely adjacent to the crop rows must be pulled by hand which is a time-consuming process. An example of such a situation is in raising cotton where, typically, a weed commonly known as Johnson grass infests the rows of cotton. The Johnson grass robs the cotton among which it grows of both moisture and room thereby deleteriously affecting its growth. In the past the Johnson grass had to be pulled by hand substantially increasing the time and expense necessary for raising and harvesting the cotton crop itself.